


Good Korean Boys

by thirteen13



Category: Super Junior
Genre: AU, Comedy, First Time, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirteen13/pseuds/thirteen13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae gets first dibs. - Chapter 1</p>
<p>Will Kyuhyun's first time be a complete disaster? - Chapter 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Korean Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghae gets first dibs. - Chapter 1  
> Will Kyuhyun's first time be a complete disaster? - Chapter 2  
> Donghae loses his job and wants revenge. - Chapter 3 FINAL

 

“Stop fidgeting. The more you move, the longer this will take me.” Yesung gingerly dabbed more foundation over Donghae’s black eye. Satisfied with his work, Yesung handed Donghae a tiny hand mirror. “It’s still puffy, but, heck, I’m not a professional makeup artist by any means.” Rummaging inside the closet, he tossed Donghae a blue plaid shirt. “Hurry up, we’re on in fifteen.”

 

***

 

Donghae barely moved as the pretty woman sitting next to him accidentally spilled some of her water on his shoes. “I’m so sorry,” she said before standing up and exiting the lounge. Donghae continued to pore over the National Geographic that was reading for the past twenty minutes. This was his fourth magazine for the night. Yesung, his close friend and coworker, was long gone having been selected early in the evening. It’s probably Mrs. Kim again, Donghae thought. The silver-haired woman---the lonely wife of a chaebol chairman---was fond of his hyung and usually booked him every Wednesdays and Fridays.

Yesung was lucky for Mrs. Kim didn’t ask for anything else aside for his company and the occasional ballads that he sung so well. She said that Yesung’s voice reminded her of the brother who died in a car crash decades ago. It was an arrangement that suited them: she got to reminisce about a beloved sibling, he got to earn money without any hanky-panky.

Donghae didn’t have the same luck of having a regular benefactor. It was usually hit or miss. Last night was a definite miss. The client was a foreigner and a condescending douche from the get-go.

 

_The greasy, yellow-haired man in his late thirties had opened the hotel door in all of his naked non-glory. He was probably around 6’3, 350 pounds, a mixture of mostly fats and muscles. Donghae couldn’t repress his shudder._

_“You like my humungous white c*ck, don’t you?” he sneered in broken Korean as he grabbed Donghae by the belt buckle._

_Think of the money. You don’t want to get fired just after three weeks on the job, Donghae reminded himself. “It’s my first time to see one,” he managed to say._

_“Suck me off, pretty boy.” The foreigner forced Donghae to kneel down._

_“What’s the rush? We have all night,” Donghae said seductively, trying to buy time._

_“I’m not an idiot; I know what you’re doing. Now put my dick in your goddamn mouth!” He punched Donghae in the face so hard that the latter crumpled down to the floor._

_After regaining his senses, Donghae knelt in front of the client once more. “I apologize.” He lowered his eyes, an act of obedience. “I promise I’ll be a good Korean boy.”_

_Donghae hesitantly reached out for the tiny stump of the client’s so-called gigantic c*ck. Once in his palm, Donghae crushed the tiny pen*s in his hand. He stood up and kneed the howling customer in the nuts._

_“This is what good Korean boys do.” Donghae balled his fist tightly and delivered a powerful upper cut to the jaw. Kapow!_

_Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…knock-out._

__

“Number 10. You are chosen.” The intercom blared.

Placing the magazine on the side table, Donghae got up. It’s show time.

 

 

***

 

 

“Are you there now?” Eunhyuk asked on the phone.

“Yeah. I’m freaking out.”

Laughter rang on the other side of the line. “Jeez, it’s just sex. I paid good money for this. Relax and have fun,” Eunhyuk advised.

“This is just so…so…unnatural.” Kyuhyun pocketed his car keys and headed toward the door of the hotel suite. “I’m leaving,” he said over the phone as he turned the door handle.

Eunhyuk’s “gift” --- all 5’9 of him --- stood in front of Kyuhyun.

 

***

 

Buttoning up the fly of his jeans, Donghae walked to the adjacent bathroom and turned on the tap. “No need to be embarrassed.” He washed Kyuhun’s spunk from his hand.   _A perverted dickwad yesterday to a virgin tonight,_  Donghae sighed as he repressed his anger.  _A virgin!_ How could his customers go from one end of the sexual spectrum to the other in less than a day?

 

_All it took was a two-minute hand job…bam! Donghae’s palm was drenched in c*m. A horrifying thought came into his mind. “Is this your first time to be with a guy?” he bluntly asked the still spasming Kyuhyun._

_“Ahh...um…it’s my first time to be with anyone.”_

 

Donghae could feel the start of a headache as he leaned against the bathroom door closing it shut. He got a hold of his cell phone.

 “ _Yeoboseyo_?”

“Mr. Lee, this is Donghae, the guy you picked out for your friend. The deal is off. I’m giving you your money back once I get out of this hotel.”

“Huh? Why?” Eunhyuk asked, perplexed. “Did Kyuhyun offend you in any way?”

“No, that is not the issue.  You failed to tell me that your friend is, in fact, still a virgin,” Donghae replied through clenched teeth.

 “That’s what you’re there for! Help him out!” Eunhyuk was exasperated. “Kyuhyun is a great guy who’s stuck in a monotonous, celibate rut. He goes to work then goes back home to an empty apartment day in and day out. He’s like a robot. Sex would loosen him up a bit.”

Donghae’s headache was steadily turning into a full-blown migraine. “Mr. Lee, with all due respect, your friend’s sex life or lack of it is none of your business.  Did you ever consider that he may be saving himself for somebody special?"

“’Saving himself?!’” Eunhyuk laughed out loud, “Man, that is rich coming from----“

“Is everything all right?” Kyuhyun asked from the opposite side of the door.

“I’m good. Just freshening up a bit,” Donghae replied before returning back to his convoluted phone call. “Mr. Lee---“

“Why do you think I chose you tonight?” Eunhyuk interrupted.

“Because I’m Kyuhyun’s type.” Donghae answered ingenuously.

Eunhyuk chuckled. “That is a very astute observation, which is also true. More importantly, I read through your profile and asked your manager about you. You’re a good guy, Donghae. Instinct tells me you’d take care of Kyuhyun.”

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere with me.”

“Of course it won’t. But I’m betting it will get my friend laid.”

 

***

 

Seoul at night is a mirage of scintillating skyscrapers and shiny cars. Kyuhyun watched from the 19th floor balcony busy people weave their way along the crowded streets. The tiny hairs on the back of his neck suddenly stood up. Donghae was behind him.

“I spoke with your friend over the phone,” Donghae said honestly.

“I kinda figured that out,” Kyuhyun made the comment. He turned to face Donghae. “Do you want to tell me what you guys talked about?”

“He was asking how things are going between us.”

“Okay.” Kyuhyun took off his eyeglasses, wiped them clean with the tail of his shirt before placing them on a nearby table.

For the first time tonight, Donghae  _really_  looked at Kyuhyun. From the disheveled dark brown hair down to the crumpled business suit that hung loosely over a lanky frame.

Kyuhyun was a mess; an overworked pencil pusher of the corporate world.

Donghae’s throat closed up.

 “What is it?” Kyuhyun was starting to feel self-conscious, unnerved by Donghae’s intense scrutiny.

“You …”

Kyuhyun tugged the collar of his dress shirt closer to his neck, hiding faint crisscrossed scars he got from a car accident ages ago. 

“…you have a mole right here.” Donghae brushed his thumb under Kyuhyun’s right eye.

Donghae stepped closer until their pant legs were touching against each other. “What do you want to do tonight?” he asked softly. Somehow their fingers became intertwined, their faces millimeters apart.

“I want to sleep,” Kyuhyun whispered. Before losing his nerves, he clarified, “I want to sleep with you, Donghae.”

 


	2. Good Korean Boys 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Kyuhyun's first time be a complete disaster?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, it's a short chapter.

“Put your legs over my shoulders.” Kyuhyun was not a flexible guy, but somehow did what was told.

Donghae ripped the condom wrapper with his teeth before handing it to Kyuhyun. “Slip it on me.”

Hands shaking, Kyuhyun struggled to hastily unroll the condom over Donghae’s erect cock.

“Take your time. I’m not going anywhere, and from the looks of it, neither is my boner.”

Donghae leaned down until their lips met, the tips of their tongues eagerly danced with each other.  “Have you kissed a lot of people?” he asked.

“Only my girlfriend back in college, that’s about it.”

“Uh-huh. You’re actually quite good,” Donghae murmured, “right combination of tongue and spit. Tilt your head a bit more…that’s it...hhmmm.”

 Arching his back, Kyuhyun immersed himself in their make-out session until he felt something slimy and rock hard trying to breach his butt hole. His eyes opened wide. “Ahh,” he grimaced his pain as the tip of Donghae’s dick entered.

“Aahhh, it hurts, damn it.” Kyuhyun said in an accusing tone.

Donghae’s eyes almost rolled up in pleasure.” You’re so tight,” he growled.  He pushed his hips once more, letting another inch of him inside.

“Goddammit it! This sucks,” Kyuhyun complained as he felt more pain.

Donghae began to chuckle. He ran his hands over Kyuhyun’s milky thighs. “Tell me, do you find me attractive?” he asked to divert Kyuhyun’s attention.

“Yeah.”

“What about me do you like the most. Tell the truth.”

Kyuhyun thought about it for a few seconds. “Your eyes. Your mouth, the way you smi---oww!” he felt Donghae go deeper again causing his rectal muscles to contract, to resist the intruding penis from breaching virgin territory.

“Was your first time this painful?”

“No. I’ve always topped. Like this,” Donghae surged all the way inside causing Kyuhyun to hold his breath. “The worst is done. Now relax. Have fun on my cock.”

Donghae moved his hips in tiny increments, all the while watching Kyuhyun’s face. “You will remember this night forever.”

The stinging has subsided, a new sensation started to bloom in Kyuhyun’s groin.  His half-limp cock was growing steadily and fast. A low whimper escaped from him as Donghae pounded smoothly. In. Out. Back in again. Repeat.

Blebs of sweat ran down from Donghae’s heated body as he continued to thrust. _God, he is perfect,_ he thought about the geeky man pinned under him.  He pulled out completely, leaving Kyuhyun empty for a second before plunging all the way in.

“Let’s fuck.”  

Kyuhyun didn’t need to be told twice. He bucked his hips, wrapped his long legs around Donghae, enjoying the ride of his life.

With his heart racing, Donghae slid his penis all the way home, hitting Kyuhyun’s prostate time and again.  

 Kyuhyun groaned. He held himself from coming. The tension in him was building up in great bounds, emanating from his pelvis toward his legs. His brain telling him to do only one thing: fuck back.

Suddenly, he felt Donghae’s hand grasp around his cock, stroking him to climax. “When you cum, I’ll cum.”

Those words did Kyuhyun in. Eyes clenched shut, mouth a gaped, his whole body stiffened; a moment of letting go before returning back to earth. Panting, he opened his eyes in time to see Donghae orgasm. Kyuhyun was mesmerized.

 

***

He was alone when he woke up early the next day. The hotel room seemed impervious from the previous night’s activities. Pulling his jeans on, he walked to the balcony. A calming blanket of stillness enveloped the city of Seoul. Soon, cars will fill the roads, taking workers to their respective companies.

Donghae wondered what color Kyuhyun’s car would be.

He dug the small piece of paper from his pocket and reread the note.

_Likewise you’ll remember our night together. Will it be enough though? I think not. Find me when you’re ready. I am._

 

 


	3. Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghae loses his job and wants revenge.

_Yup. It’s enough_. Donghae ripped the note in several pieces and dropped them in the garbage bin.  He has no time for any personal relationship. He has money to make, rich guys to fuck.

***

 _There’s a hairline crack on the ceiling,_ Donghae observed. He focused his sight on the chandelier hanging right above his head.

“Is it good, baby?”

“You’re doing great. Your mouth is made for fucking.” Donghae praised as he felt his dick being sucked with renewed urgency. He looked down to see his client’s head bobbing up and down like a woodpecker pecking on a tree.

Donghae settled himself more comfortably on the mattress as he spread his legs wider, giving his client more room to play. He _has_ to get hard. He _has_ to pound this guy’s brains out.

Instead...

 _I can’t get no satisfaction_ , Donghae began to sing _The Rolling Stones_ classic in his head.

  _I can’t get no satisfaction,_ he touched his nipples, a definite erogenous zone for him.

 _‘Cause I try, and I try_ , he pushed his client’s head all the way down his shaft. “Take it all in.”

 _And I try,_ Donghae heard the client gag. “Blow me like you mean it.”

_And I try…I can’t get no…satisfaction._

***

No customer chose him for the evening or the nights that followed.  Donghae was screwed.

“We’re letting you go,” the manager finally informed him.

“I am really sorry. Never would I have guessed that it would happen to you, ” Yesung consoled.

Donghae accepted his fate. “I had it coming, _hyung_. I just can’t get it up.” And Donghae knew who was to blame for it.

***

“I’m unemployable, you sonofabitch.”

It took three months, three _long_ months for Donghae to see the run-of-the-mill office worker who managed to hurl Donghae’s life into a tailspin.

Because it was on the table, because he was royally pissed, Donghae unceremoniously hurled the lukewarm cup of coffee in Kyuhyun’s face.

“Sir, are you okay?” one of the baristas hurriedly ran over to Khyuhyun with a thick wad of napkins. “Do you want us to throw this guy out?” She gave Donghae an evil glare.

“It’s fine. My boyfriend here,” Kyuhyun stood up and linked his fingers with Donghae’s, “just lost his job, that’s why he’s acting a bit off.”

“Oh.” The barista digested this information before giggling. “Well then, I’ll give the two of you some needed privacy.”

Wiping his face as best as he could, Kyuhyun then reached for his wallet, grabbed some bills then stuffed them all in Donghae’s front pocket. “This should be enough for the whole night,” he said, eyes twinkling in mischief.

“That is an awesome cliché,” Donghae said wryly.

“Yup. We mere office workers thrive in banalities.” Kyuhyun took a firm hold of Donghae’s chin pulling them close to each other. “I’m taking a big risk on you,” Kyuhyun said.

“Huh?” Donghae asked.

“You just said that you are now unemployable, which means you probably sucked at your job or else you’d still be doing it, _yet_ I just paid you a lot of my hard-earned money for your services.” Kyuhyun place one thigh in between Donghae’s legs, discreetly grazing the latter’s crotch.

Donghae jumped a little at the contact; his cock jumped a lot.

Kyuhyun let out a quiet laugh, “Are you proving your other customers wrong or are you just happy to see me again?”

“Jeez. Tone down the one-liners. They are seriously irritating. I liked you better when you were all shy and awkward,” Donghae responded. “Why the changes?”

“A good Korean boy popped my anal cherry and took my heart in the process,” Kyuhyun campily confessed, grinning from ear to ear.

Donghe gritted his teeth. “Just shut up and let’s go  fuck.”

 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic reposted from my other blog.
> 
> Fanfic is still incomplete. Going to add one more chapter to close things off.


End file.
